A Whole New World
by British Fox
Summary: What crazy, chaotic things will happen when the Yu Yu gang comes to town? Funny story! Rated PG13. Language, violence and all that jazz.
1. The Portal

Hey guys! And girls. Umm.. go easy on me. This is my first story on fanfic ever. Except for the story I kinda helped my friend with. Flames are welcome. Hope you like it!

A Whole New World

Summary: What crazy, chaotic things will happen when the Yu Yu gang comes to town? Funny story! PG for now, mild language, violence. You and Hiei later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other books or animes that I write about. If I did I would be rich! :)

Chapter One: The Portal

Kurama was sitting in his backyard watching Hiei train for the dark tournament. Although it was over, he insisted on training for another one because Yusuke might still be stupid enough to challenge on apparitions and demons as strong or stronger than he. That's what Hiei had told Kurama. So sat Kurama watching him. He sighed and picked up the book he had grown tired of reading an hour ago. No sooner had he started the next chapter than Hiei yelled. "Hiei?!" shouted Kurama. He ran toward the little black figure proping himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" "No, I'm not hurt and Botan." Hiei answered. "Botan?!" said Kurama surprised. "Bingo!" Botan chimed. "Unh, what ridiculous thing are you wearing this time?" Hiei asked getting up. "Ooh, my kimono is not ridiculous!!" she huffed. Hiei just stopped what he was doing and just gave her an ' you don't know what you're talking about' look. Kurama looked that way too. Hiei pulled him down so he could say something. "She must be drunk!" Hiei whispered. Kurama laughed. Botan gave another huff. "Oh, so sorry, Botan. Won't you come in? It's so hot out here."

They all went inside, Hiei last. Kurama closed the door. "We must be quiet," Kurama whispered. "Mother is sleeping." Botan nodded and Hiei hned. Once they were seated and had something to eat in front of them, Kurama said, "Botan, what exactly happened out there?" "Hn. I'll tell you! She came out of nowhere on that stick of hers and knocked me out of the tree!" Hiei said harshly. "I have no clue what he was doing up there and my oar is not a stick!" snarled Botan. "It's going to be right now!" said Hiei grabbing hold of the hilt of his sword. Kurama jumped up and shoved Hiei back down. "NO! No. You will sit here. I'm sure Botan had a good reason to... knock you... out of the tree!" he snickered. Hiei hned as Botan explained why she had come. "Master Koenma sent me. Since Hiei has not killed anybody," Hiei interupted, "I was planning to. I was going to have lunch." Eeeww!" Botan slid away from Hiei. "What? You've never had squirrell before? It's the only thing good to eat on this vile planet." He continued. "That's why I've come." Botan said sliding back. "For squirrell?" Kurama put his hand over Hiei's mouth. "No silly! Your probation is over because you haven't killed anyone!" "Mmmff?" Hiei said. Kurama let his hand off. "What? I can... go? I'm free?" Botan sung, "Bingo!" and left. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Kurama spoke up, " You know Hiei? When you asked if she was here for squirrell I half expected her to say 'bingo'." Hiei looked at him with a straight face, then the both of them burst out laughing. "Suichi? Is that you?" came a voice. The laughing stopped abruptly. "Yes, mother. Sorry to wake you. Come Hiei. Let's get you back to the demon world." Kurama said, his face dropping a little. Hiei thought that Kurama would actually miss him. And he would. They both didn't know what adventure was being held in the future.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Yusuke came running up to them. "Didn't see that one coming." Hiei murmured. The two of them looked at each other and cracked up. "Whoa, there's a sight you never see." Said Yusuke. "Where are you headed?" asked Kuwabara. "Whoa!!!" Hiei yelled falling to the ground. "Hiei, are you okay?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, but where'd he come from?" he replied. Kurama chuckled. "He came with Yusuke. We're going to demon world, Kuwabara." "Why you going there?" asked Yusuke. "I'm off probation." Hiei said proudly. "Don't get too cocky." Said Keiko. "Yahhh!!" Hiei fell to the ground again. "I told you not to get cocky." She said helping him up. "Hn." Came his reply. Kurama snorted and they all cracked up. "Keiko! Didn't you hear me?" said another female voice. "Sorry, Yukina. I wondered why Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped so I ran ahead." "Yukina?" Hiei asked getting up again. "I think laughing too hard knocks you down, Hiei." Kurama said from the ground.He had fallen down, too. Hiei didn't answer. He just took Kurama by the arm and led him to a tree. "Kurama, she doesn't know yet. I can't stand to leave without her knowing." Kurama thought for a little bit then said, "I guess it's better than her knowing because then she wouldn't let you leave." "I guess you're right." He sighed. They went back to the group and told the ones who had just gotten there where they were headed. "I'm off probation." Hiei said again. "That's beside the point. You were going to leave without telling us?" said Keiko. "Well, yes." Muttered Kurama. "Who cares?! As long as we get to go with them it's okay with me!" yelled Yusuke. "So are we coming?" he added stupidly. "I suppose..." replied Kurama sighing. He turned to Hiei, who was talking with Keiko and Yukina. He walked over and joined them. "Hiei, how come you can move so fast? I mean, that sword you bring everywhere must weigh you down." Said Yukina. "Moving fast. Hmmm... Well I guess it's because I practice so much. The sword doesn't weigh me down one bit, no." Hiei lied. He din't want her knowing about the Jagan. "Hey, Kurama. I didn't see you there! Do you know when we're going?" asked Keiko. "Why not right now?" he said. "Are you anxious to see it again? Is that why you want to go so bad?" Yukina asked as Puu fluttered down into her arms. "Hm... You know me well." Kuwabara and Yusuke walked over. "Let's go! I wanna see shrimp-legs gone for good!" yelled Kuwabara. To everybody's surprise, Hiei didn't make any motion to kill or even insult the giant. He just stood there. "Let's go. The sooner we go, the sooner I don't have be in anybody's hair. Then you won't have to babysit me, it seems." Hiei's face fell. He was wanting to make this moment memorable, so he could treasure it forever. The day that Yukina found out. "Kuwabara doesn't want me here. So let's just go!" He turned to Yukina. "The things I wanted to do don't matter anymore if he wants me gone so much." And with that, Hiei turned his back and started off. "He-he-he called me KUWABARA!!!" yelled, of course, Kuwabara. Yukina took off after Hiei for answers, letting Puu fall behind. "Hiei," she said catching her breath. "What did you want to do? There may be some time still to do it!" He turned and took Yukina by the shoulders, "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to talk to you. And for what, you'll never find out." "Well, before you go into demon world, can I ask you something?" she said, her eyes filling up with tears. "Sure, but, please don't cry." He wiped away a tear. "Have you found my brother? It's important that I find him before he goes." "Goes where?" Hiei asked, his hopes lifting. Maybe he would get the chance after all. "Back. I don't want you to leave just yet. I want to find out where you've been all this time!" she smiled. "You are my brother, aren't you?" "I've found him. He's been shying away every chance he got to talk to you. Now he wants to talk." He said, almost in tears himself. Yukina smiled and Hiei gave her a hug. "What's going on here?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at Yukina then, smiling, said, "Family moments." Yukina couldn't get the grin off her face as Kurama approached. "So, Hiei. Still want to go?" "No. I think this planet just got better." He said pulling her into a hug again. "Well then, we've got to call Botan and tell her." Said Shizuru. "Yaahhhh!!" Hiei yelled falling to the ground along with Yukina. "When did she get here?" "You couldn't tell? She practically with us the whole time." "But Shizuru's right, we should call Botan." Keiko said now holding Puu. "Hey, give me Puu! After all, he's me!" said Yusuke taking the Puu that Keiko was holding out. "I saw a phone booth before Yukina caught up with me." Said Hiei, helping Yukina up.

So they walked back towards the phone booth and made a call to the operator for Botan. When Botan picked up, the line went dead. "What the hell happened?" Hiei said banging the phone on the case. Yukina grabbed ahold of Hiei's arm and said, "I don't have a good feeling about this." "Neither do I, Yukina." Came his reply. An earsplitting noise occured and wouldn't stop. Suddenly a violent wind kicked in. Keiko flew out of the phone booth. Yusuke ran after her and closed the door and locked it as they came back in. "Hold on to the girls!!" shouted Kurama above the noise. Hiei pulled Kurama to his side before Kuwabara could make his way over there. Yusuke grabbed ahold of Keiko and Puu. Kuwabara went to Shizuru who held onto to him.

Suddenly a hole appeared the glass wall that held the phone case. Since Kuwabara's back was the only back to that wall, Yusuke hollered, "Kuwabara!" Everybody laughed but Kuwabara, who asked, "Hey guys? What's this blue stuff? Looks like a portal!" "Hiei, I don't think you should have hit the phone against the side of the case." Said Kurama. "Only one way to find out." Said Shizuru, shoving her brother into the hole. "Shit!" Kuwabara grabbed hold of Shizuru, who grabbed hold of Yusuke, who grabbed Keiko holding Puu, who took Kurama's arm, who grabbed Yukina's arm, who took Hiei's hand, who grabbed onto the edge of the phone booth. "I guess if I let go it'll be my fault if we land in a different world? Cool!" was all he said and let go.

When they stopped spinning, everybody opened their eyes. "Where the hell are we?" said Hiei who was helping Yukina up yet again. Yukina helped Kurama up, who, okay you get the picture. "Welcome to the United States." Yusuke said reading a sign. He turned to the group, "Well, that's convenient." "The question is, which town are we in?" Yukina asked looking around.

Okay! I hope you liked it! If you want the Yu Yu gang in your town, just e-mail me or review. First come first serve! For a limited time only! Again, flames are accepted.


	2. Honey, We're Lost!

Chapter Two: Honey, We're Lost!

"Welcome to Tuscon, Arizona! We hope you enjoy your stay! Well that's convenient!" Yusuke said reading yet another sign. "Gosh, it's hot here!" Yukina exclaimed fanning herself with her hand. "What is that ugly thing over there?" Hiei asked pointing and squinting. "That would be the pisidieo." Said a voice. Everybody turned round. "Hi! I'm Jackie! Welcome to Tuscon, Arizona!" "Yeah, yeah, we saw the sign, now how do we get outta here?!" "Why, you take the airplane but I don't think you'd want to do that!" Jackie said, snorting. "Air-...plane?" Kurama said confused. "Heh... yeah. You know? Flies around in the sky? Heh..." She sweat-dropped anime style. "Oh!!!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "You mean that tiny silver thing that flies around the sky?!" Jackie gave a weak chuckle. "Heh. Yeah.........anyway..." "You said we wouldn't want to do that? Why not. I mean, it flies, it has to be smart if it never crashes and, heck, we'll give anything a try, won't we guys?!" Can you guess who this was? Yusuke, our favorite hero. Everybody sweat-dropped anime style and fell to the ground. Yusuke was left standing all alone with his hand punching the invisible air.

Yes, I know this chapter was very short but I will continue if I can ever get anything right on a computer. I have no clue why I'm in computer club. I'll quit.


	3. Flying

* * *

Chapter Three: Flying 

Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did I would be rich and very happy. But I am not rich and right now I am happy anyway. I do own, however, the things they say and do, and another character coming soon. R&R!

* * *

"Is he always like that?" asked Jackie, escorting the group to the airport. They had decided to fly, despite Kuwabara's fear of heights.

"No! I won't do it! You can't make meeee…." Kuwabara whined as he was dragged into the cool lounge. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a pout on, making him look like a three-year-old who dropped their ice-cream cone.

"Hey, Jackie. What can I do ya for?" said a tall, lean man behind the front desk.

"Hey, Brian. I need some airport tickets." Jackie fished around in her pocket for money and pulled out a fifty.

"Okay! That'll be three women," Brian paused, eyeing the girls who were admiring a necklace in the souvenir shop. "Four men, and one…one…bird." He continued. "Forty-five fifty."

Jackie bit her lower lip. That would leave her with four dollars (American) and fifty cents. But she handed him the money and turned round to see what the strange people were doing. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei had found some money outside and bought a box of Saran wrap. Hiei was wrapping it around Kuwabara and enjoying himself doing so. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru were looking at some plastic finger puppets and some Japanese finger traps (which were different from Chinese finger traps). Kuwabara was putting up a fight against Hiei so Yusuke and Kurama jumped on top of him to hold him down.

"Strange creatures, aren't they?" asked Brian. Jackie jumped when she realized that he had been watching them, too.

"I suppose they're Aboriginal. I don't know for sure, though," she sighed. Gathering herself, she called the group over and saw that Kuwabara could not move an inch. Jackie shook her head. _'It might be some spiritual ritual.'_ She thought.

"Okay," she said. "You guys need to sign your names at the bottom of the ticket here." She put the tickets on the counter and moved back, but not so far that she couldn't read them. One by one, they signed their names. Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Hiei. Yusuke signed for Kuwabara. Puu didn't need a ticket. Just an animal carrier.

"There's one!" cried Shizuru in the pet shop. Sure enough, there was a small birdcage, perfect for Puu.

"Finally," sighed Jackie. They had been in the shop for two hours. Walking up to the clerk, Yusuke said, "I don't have any money," The group murmured that they didn't either.

"Don't worry," Jackie flashed the money she had gotten at the airport.

"Wait," Kurama said. "I think there's…" He pulled out two dollars and forty-seven cents. Jackie smiled at him as he handed the money to her. Puu flew around in the air for a few minutes and settled down to Keiko's shoulder. Yusuke carrying the cage for Puu, Keiko carrying Puu, they walked to the front desk. Yusuke place the cage on the counter and waited for it to be rung up.

"6.97," the clerk said. Jackie counted out the money and realized that that was all they had. With a shocked look on her face, she laid the money down. The man smiled and said, "Thank ya,"

Yusuke looked at Jackie and asked, "Was that all of the money?" Jackie only nodded. Yusuke turned white. Then red. A little girl walking by screamed, "Ooh, Mommy! Lookie! That man is changing colors!"

Yusuke hit the counter. Looking the clerk in the eye, he growled, "Listen, geh…" He looked at the name-tag. It read 'Buddy'. "Listen, Buddy. We need some of that money back," he said.

"Well, ain't that a shame?" Buddy grinned, a toothpick hanging from his mouth. He has a black eye, Kurama noticed.

"How'd ya like another eye to match that one?" Kurama growled. The clerk suddenly seemed to become almost self-conscious.

"I…I didn't know it was so visible," he gasped. "Please, take it. It was fifty percent off anyways." Buddy turned to go into the employees lounge.

"Now, don't forget: you can't have any pets with you on board. They will put them and the luggage in the store room. You can have gum, food and lap-tops. And be sure you show the women at the entrance your tickets." Jackie went over the basics of flying.

"Flight A1 to Japan, now boarding." Said the intercom. Kuwabara shivered in the straight-jacket Jackie had 'given' to him to keep him from running away in the night.

" 'Bye guys! Have a safe trip!" Jackie called as they boarded. Keiko and the others waved and a couple called 'Good-bye.'.

The group came onto the plane and found seats. Kuwabara sat by Shizuru, Kurama by Hiei, Yusuke by an old man, and Yukina by Keiko. When the plane lurched forward, Yusuke hit his head on the seat in front of him and grumbled.

"This sucks," he muttered.

"Git used to it," said the man beside him. "Yur in fer a loo-oo-ng ride, sonny boy." And with that, the old man gave a snorting laugh and fell asleep, snoring beside a very pissed off Yusuke.

* * *

Chapter three done! Now you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Huh…R&R! 


End file.
